


7 petals of a sylleblossom

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Written for Ravus week.Day 7: Ravus gets used to his new Magitek Arm.Summary: After Ravus broke his Magitek Arm fighting, Prompto and Cindy team up together to make him a new one.





	1. Love of a Brother

Ravus fell to his knees beside the body of his sister. His sister! Dear, kindhearted, too serious Lunafreya! The light of his life since the invasion of their home. His main reason for doing all that he had for so long, for enduring the pain and humiliation of serving the dogs of a madman.

Ravus ignored the Chamberlain’s poor attempts at comforting him. The man’s king was still alive. Still alive because his sister had given her life for his. No! He would not allow it to happen. He couldn’t be the last Nox Fleuret. He could not support the pain and loneliness of being alone without anyone by his side.

The rare boy child of the Oracle line reached out to his sister’s cold flesh, shivering at the chill he felt despite the warm soothing light that still shone from her body, healing the Chosen King even in death. “Enough Sister. You have done your duty, now it is time to rest.” He whispered softly as he dove into his core in search of the magic he hid there since he had first found it.

Light bloomed from his human hand, over powering Lunafreya’s with ease. Ravus ignored the burning pain of his shoulder, the magitek arm fused to his body protesting the touch of the Oracle’s light, and Ignis’ surprised exclamation. None of it mattered.

“Come back to me Luna.” Ravus begged as he coaxed more power from himself and hoped it was enough. “I need you. Please.” He fed memories of sharing tea with her in their mansion, ignoring the presence of guards as they enjoyed each others company, into his magic just as he had heard his mother and sister describe before. He added the joy of walking through sylleblossoms by her side, of her joy the first time she successfully healed a scourge-infected patient, her sadness and grief when she failed. 

Ravus poured everything he had into the magic he had inherited but never used until he felt the first flutter of breath from under his palm. Mismatched eyes met blue ones with relief. Lunafreya would live to see another dawn.


	2. Implacable Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Rewriting the Timeline (same au as day 1)  
> Ravus was granted his magic by a mysterious figure. Who was it and what did it want?

The first time Ravus realized he could heal, he had scrapped the back of his hand while playing in a courtyard.When the glow of magic had started to mend his skin back together, he had looked around in search of his mother, thinking she was responsible for it. Instead he had been met with a ghostly figure, tall and indistinct.

“Protect them.” It had said, in a voice achingly familiar. “I failed to protect them both but perhaps you may be able to do so. This time perhaps...” The figure fade as it reached out to Ravus, breaking into small balls of light that engulfed him with warmth.

The whole thing seemed like a dream at first, an odd daydream that meant nothing. Except for the fact he could suddenly use magic. More specifically, he could now use the same magic his mother and sister could use. He could heal injuries and fatigue. He could reduce the strain of fighting against the Scourge.

It was amazing. It was utterly frightening. Why could he suddenly use something that was limited to the Oracle? What had the ghostly figure meant with his words? For years, he didn’t not know what to do or whether he should say something to his family. Then it had been too late.

He hadn’t known how to use his magic in the middle of a battlefield. He hadn’t known how to heal injuries that could steal a person’s life from under his fingers. When Niflheim invaded and Lucis ran away, Ravus found himself powerless despite the gift granted to him.He had failed to save his mother.

Ravus would not fail to save his sister. His magic hummed through his veins, filling every inch of his body, erasing even the Scourge from the Magitek Arm, as Ardyn sauntered towards them. Ignis stood by his side, ready to fight to protect those behind him. Ravus glanced towards him, meeting his gaze for a brief moment before they both lunged at Ardyn. 

He would not fail.


	3. Mindless Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Ravus has a hobby and it’s weird/unexpected/hilarious.  
> Summary: Dealing with the fallout while waiting for Lunafreya to wake up was boring. Ravus needs something to do as he waits.

Ravus hated waiting for anything. Reports, meetings, transport; it didn’t matter what it was, he expected it to be on time and accepted few excuses for tardiness. Unfortunately, the body rarely held to a schedule when recovering which meant that Ravus had no choice but to wait for Lunafreya to wake up on her own.

The first few days after the disastrous ritual had been spent trying to deal with the fallout. Ravus had reached out to the few men and woman he trusted, having them head to Tenebrae as he declared his rebellion against Niflheim. Aranea Highwind had been among the first to answer his call, and he was pleased to receive a report stating her group had taken full possession of his home less than a day after their arrival. 

Ravus had been quite surprised when Ignis has appeared the first day with lunch, then later on, supper. The adviser didn’t say anything, only smiling and dropping off the food regularly every day since. Days passed and things settled down. A good thing for some but Ravus grew bored with so little to do but wait for news from Tenebrae, and for Lunafreya to wake. He needed something to occupy his time.

“You embroider?” Ignis’ voice pulled Ravus from the mindless pattern of his self-appointed task. The Tenebraen Prince carefully finished pulling the needle through the forest green silk, tucking the needle out of the way before he turned towards the adviser.

Ravus noted the tray of warm food in his hand and checked the time, hours had passed since he had started working on a new handkerchief. “I learnt as a child and found it to be quite fulfilling.” Ravus replied as he rose to take the food.

Ignis hummed thoughtfully as he handed the tray over. “Might I inquire as to what you are working on?” 

“A handkerchief for Lunafreya. Her previous one was stained with too much blood to be salvageable.” Ravus replied as he sat down to eat. Ignis smiled knowingly and bowed before leaving. Ravus was a bit surprised by his departure, he had expected more questions. 

Somehow, he was only slightly surprised when Ignis arrived the next morning with breakfast and a basket under his arm. Ignis paused at the door, shifted slightly awkwardly and asked, “Would you be able to teach me?” Ravus smiled and motioned for the man to join him. At least he wouldn’t be bored.


	4. Planning the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Devotion  
> Ravus was not a devotee of the Astrals, not like his mother had been and certainly not like his sister was. Maybe that was why he took so much pleasure in helping Ignis plan how to ensure their Prophecy did not come to pass as they desired.

 

Ravus was having fun. Someone eavesdropping into the room might not know it from the shouting but he was. “That won’t work! Have you never read the Cosmology?” He retorted, slamming said book on the table in front of Ignis.

Ignis huffed, arms crossed, “Which version are you referring too? Because to my knowledge there are over a thousand version of it in existence and each of those have several variations!” The glare he leveled at the prince would have cut down a lesser man. Ravus was not impressed.

They stared at each other in sullen silence before Ignis sighed, reaching out to the book Ravus had rudely placed in front of him. It was opened at a description of Ifrit’s defeat and subsequent imprisonment. Ravus waited until Ignis had finished reading before he said, “The Six became Five and lost a significant amount of their power during the War. This is the reason why they could not destroy the Scourge when it first fell and why they require a receptacle of power to help its destruction now. Or so I am to understand from listening to my sister.”

Ignis slowly replaced the book on the table, “Then the Prophecy is a way to create a power equivalent to an Astral?” Ravus nodded. He watched as Ignis’ frown deepened. “Such a large amount of power cannot be sustained within a body without consequence...” The adviser whispered grimly.

Ravus leaned forward, “That is something we are both aware of.” He thought of Lunafreya, burning herself up as she channeled the magic of countless Oracles to awaken the Astrals from their slumber. He knew Ignis remembered the way King Regis had aged prematurely as the magic of the Crystal and the Ring sapped his life.

“Yet Ifrit’s power is still required to complete...” Ignis muttered, suddenly standing and peering back into the book. Ravus watched with growing amusement and interest as Ignis tore through the book, pulled out his phone and did some more research before finally turning to him with a gleam in his eyes. “So what if we were to steal it from Ifrit without making a covenant?”

Ravus’ eyes sparked with glee, “We can use the Empire’s Magitek. Your gunner is a fair mechanic no?” When Ignis nodded, Ravus grinned, “Then it’ll may just work. We’ll have to figure out just how big of a container we’ll need.”

“Dividing it would be more prudent.” Ignis interrupted sharply. Ravus smiled. Oh yes, he was definitely having fun.


	5. Cleaning up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Party Member Ravus  
> Summary: When he had agreed to the plan, Ravus had forgotten a small detail. He was going to have to work with Noctis for a while. This was going to be a bad week.

“Pay attention!” Ravus snarled as he hurried to block the Yojimbo’s sword. Noctis ignored his warning as he warped back into the fight, barely avoiding the claws of goblins. Ravus growled his annoyance and turned his anger to more productive means. Namely destroying the daemons blocking their paths.

Why was he stuck with that useless boy? Even the overly cheerful blond would have been a better partner. Ravus hissed as he was forced to once again save the boy’s ass. “I said, pay attention!” Ravus shouted to Noctis only to see the prince roll his eyes and warp away... Again.

What did his sister see in him? Ravus didn’t know and he did not want to know. The boy was rude, reckless and danger to others. They had barely begun clearing out the research facility and Ravus had already had to save the Prince’s life numerous times. Did he have a death wish?

Ravus dodged the swipe of an Iron Giant’s blade and filled his blade with magic to strike down the daemon. It dissipated with a gurgling screech and Ravus turned to find his next prey, instead he found Noctis starring at him with a strange expression on his face. “What?” Ravus snapped impatiently.

Noctis opened his mouth to snap something back when something rose behind Ravus. The hot flames scorching his back told Ravus a Red Giant had been formed by the remain of the Iron Giant he had just taken down. He was caught off guard and knew even as he turned to face the daemon, he would be too late to block the blade coming down at his head.

He didn’t have too. Crystal shattered into being in front of Ravus as the Royal Arms he remembered seeing during that fateful day appeared between him and the fiery blade. He felt a hand grab his collar and throw him back. 

Ravus stumbled to the ground. He pushed himself back to his elbows, anger filling his throat. That piece of... He stopped mid-thought as his mind caught up to what he was seeing. Noctis Lucis Caelum, Royal Arms floating around him, standing protectively in front of Ravus as he faced down the Red Giant by himself. 

For the briefest of moments, Ravus thought he looked like a king. Then Noctis pulled out a horrendously yellow hat, plunked it on top of his head before declaring in a much too cheery voice, “For the Chocobos!”


	6. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6:Casual clothing  
> Summary: Ravus hadn’t been able to pack much when he defected from Niflheim.  With his last uniform dirtied beyond wearability, he was forced to wear something else.

Ravus stared at the choices splayed on his bed. Unwearable. Unwearable. Definitely unwearable. He sighed and cursed himself not being able to bring more clothing when he’d defected from the Empire. It had been so sudden, so unexpected and unplanned, that he’d been unable to do more than ask Aranea to grab some of his belongings as she left. Ravus was now paying the price of his unplanned decision.

He had no more wearable uniform.

Everything was so covered with dirt, blood or other indistinguishable liquids that Ravus felt dirty just looking at them. He had been much too busy to do any kind of laundry and his limited number of clothing had quickly dwindled to just one set. The only non-uniform set of clothing outside of pajamas Aranea had grabbed for him.

It wasn’t anything horrifically out of fashion or disastrously uncomfortable but… Ravus couldn’t really remember the last time he hadn’t worn a uniform for at least part of a day. With a resigned sigh, he got dressed and left his room with his laundry. He ignored the gasps and shocked looks he received from the hunters of Meldacio as he walked the short distance to the laundromat.

“Ravus?” The shocked voice of a certain bratty Prince just made it all the more entertaining.

Ravus turned carelessly, shifting the bag over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing. “Yes Prince Noctis?” He barely repressed his grin as he saw the pure shock, and growing blush, on the four men who had stopped him. The Prince seemed unable to speak as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, eye roaming the suddenly shown off muscles.

Ravus waited for a few brief moments longer before saying, “If you have nothing to say then I will be on my way. I have some laundry to do.” He didn’t wait for an answer, simply turning around to strut away from the stunned quarter. Had Ravus known the effects of wearing almost-too-tight skinny jeans with one of Lunafreya’s gifted tank tops…. He might just have to go shopping with Lunafreya soon.


	7. New Arm, New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Ravus gets used to his new Magitek Arm.  
> Summary: After Ravus broke his Magitek Arm fighting, Prompto and Cindy team up together to make him a new one.

Ravus watched gingerly as Prompto and that young mechanic lady finished adjusting the last few bits of his new arm. The last week had been a rather… unique experience without a left arm. He had woken up with Niflheim’s implanted Magitek Arm after the attack on Insomnia. It had taken him a few days to get used to the augmented strength but he had managed quickly enough.

“Okay, we’re all set Ravus.” Prompto declared as he cleaned his hands. Cindy had the completed arm in her hands and was bringing it to him. The arm was quite different from his previous one. No lonhger bearing the colors of Niflheim, instead it bore the Tenebraen colors and its crest. Ravus’ eyes blinked quickly as he looked away, telling himself not to cry.

When he looked back at them, Prompto and Cindy were patiently waiting for him, giving him space. Ravus took a deep breath then straightened, “How do you wish to proceed?” Prompto’s smile was as blinding as ever and the lady mechanic’s was just as excited.

“Well Sugar,” Ravus was startled to be addressed as such but Cindy took no heed as she continued, “we made this beauty to fit with the nerve joint ya got installed. Prompto and I are going to pop this on ya, might hurt a bit when it connects, then we’ll adjust until its working like ya want it to. Any questions?” Ravus shook his head, it seemed straight forward enough.

With a nod to Ravus, Prompto picked up the arm while Cindy unwrapped the nerve joint carefully. It felt odd for it to be exposed, like constant static shocks to his shoulder. The mechanic quickly cleaned it before helping Prompto align the parts properly and push it together in one swift pop.

“Fuck!” Ravus swore, almost bending over in pain, hand going to his shoulder as fire burst from the socket the moment the new arm was connected.

“Shit! Sorry, sorry Ravus. “ Prompto mumbled, hands hovering over him as Ravus caught his breath. The fire receded slowly, going from overwhelming to tolerable to barely there within minutes. Once Ravus was able to sit up straight without too much pain, the mechanical duo started working on adjust the arm for comfort.

Ravus had expected to have to relearn how to use his arm and hand anew. He had expected to be given his old Magitek Arm with a few new parts but the same basic functions. He had not expected to find himself able to crack an egg without making a mess within an hour, or to be able to use it as a portable computer slash phone. As Prompto and Cindy cleaned up, chatting about how to use the experience to make prosthetics for others and how to improve on their design, Ravus opened and closed his hand in wonder. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Ravus week 2018! Thank you to all my readers and for all the kudos. Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr (niaswish).


End file.
